Pottermania
by darkrogue1
Summary: Starmania version Harry Potter!!! nouvelle version
1. quand on arrive en ville

Diclaimer: I do not own any Potter character, nor the starmania songs and lyrics. Please don't sue me.  
  
QUAND ON ARRIVE EN VILLE  
  
Lm:  
Quand tout l'monde dort tranquille  
Sans peur du mauvais sort  
On voit les Mangemorts  
Descendre sur la ville  
Qui est-ce qui viole les filles  
Le soir dans nos meetings?  
Qui met l'feu aux building?  
Toujours les Mangemorts  
Alors...  
Tout l'monde a peur de Voldemort   
Quand on arrive en ville  
  
Ss  
Quand on arrive en ville  
Tout l'monde change de trottoir  
On n'a pas l'air viril  
Mais on fait peur à voir  
Des gars qui sont en robes  
Ca fait rire les passants  
Mais quand ils voient du sang  
Sur nos baguett' nos robes.  
  
Ss et Lm  
Ca fait...  
Comme un éclair dans le brouillard   
Quand on arrive en ville  
  
Nous  
Tout c'qu'on veut c'est être heureux   
Etre heureux avant d'être vieux   
On n'a pas l'temps d'attendre d'avoir cent ans   
Nous  
Tout c'qu'on veut c'est être heureux   
Etre heureux avant d'être vieux   
On prend tout c'qu'on peut prendr' en attendant   
  
Ss   
Quand on arrive en ville  
On arrive de nulle part  
On apparaît tranquille  
Avec nos habits noirs.  
  
Ss et Lm  
Le jour on est tranquille  
On passe incognito  
Le soir on change de peau  
Et on frappe au hasard  
Alors...  
Fait' votre testament ce soir  
Quand on arrive en ville  
  
Lm   
Quand la ville moldue  
Est plongée dans le noir  
Les gens y sont foutus  
Ne vivront pas plus tard  
  
Ss   
Contre les sang-de-bourbes  
On obéit au chef  
C'est p't'êt' qu'on est des gourdes  
  
Ss et Lm  
Mais en tout cas c'est tout benef  
Du moins  
Quand on ne mécontent' pas l'chef  
Quand on arrive en ville  
  
Lm  
Quand viendra l'an 2000  
On n'aura plus vingt ans  
  
Ss et Lm  
Si on vit pas maintenant  
Demain il s'ra trop tard  
  
Ss   
Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ce soir?  
  
Lm   
On va p't'êt' vous tuer  
  
Ss et Lm  
Si vous mécontentez  
Notre maitr' Voldemort  
Alors...  
Vous ne méritez que la mort...   
Préparez-vous pour la torture   
Tout l'monde a peur de Voldemort...   
Quand on arrive en ville  
  
Quand on arrive en ville  
Regardez tous la marque sombre   
Quand on arrive en ville  
Quand on arrive en ville  
Quand on arrive en ville  
  
  
  
Si ca vous plait... j'ai pensé à d'autres...  
Toute réaction est la bienvenue, et comme je n'ai pas de béta, je suis prête à suivre vos suggestions. 


	2. la complainte de l'épouse automate

Complainte de l'épouse automate  
  
J'ai pas dmandé à vnir au monde  
J'voudrais seulement qu'on m'fiche la paix  
D'accord oui je fais comme tout l'monde  
Mais ça y est je me suis mariée...  
Avec mon Lucius abhorré  
Avec mon Lucius fiancé...  
  
J'chui rien qu'une épouse automate  
Le temps des rêves a passé  
Même quand j'tiens plus d'bout sur mes pattes  
Je fais ses quatres volontés  
A mon Lucius abhorré  
A mon Lucius adoré.  
  
Un jour vous verrez Narcissa Malfoy  
S'en aller, ou élever la voix, en famille  
  
Qu'est-ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui?  
Que dira-t-il demain?   
C'est ce que je me dis tous les matins  
Quand s'arrêtera cette vie?   
J'en ai marre de ce maintien  
J'ai juste envie d'être bien...  
  
J'voulais pas m'marier   
J'me suis fiancée  
Pour plaire à mes parents  
Quel carcan.  
J'aurais bien aimé peut-être épouser  
Quelqu'un de mon choix. Pas Malfoy.  
  
De temps en temps je jette un sort  
Je suis pas nulle de ma baguette  
J'aimerais bien quitter mon corps  
Mes choix souvent je les regrette.  
J'ai épousé Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Lucius j'lui ai fait un enfant  
Un garçon même un héritier  
Par là c'est mon étouffement  
Qui ne fait que de commencer  
J'ai épousé Lucius Malfoy... 


	3. le blues de voldieman

Le blues de Voldieman  
  
  
J'ai du succès dans mes affaires (presque)  
J'ai du succès en politique  
Chui bientôt maître de la Terre.  
A la tête de fanatiques  
Je contrôle mon univers  
Je me suis vengé de mon père  
  
Je n'arrête pas de transplaner  
D'un coin à l'autre de l'Angleterre  
Pour attaquer le Ministère  
J'ai ma résidence secondaire  
Chez tous les sorciers et sorcières  
Je leur fais mordre la poussière  
  
Chui pas heureux j'en ai pas l'air  
Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour  
Je n'ai même pas connu ma mère  
J'ai réussi et j'en suis fier  
Au fond je n'ai qu'un seul regret  
J'ai pas c'que j'aurais voulu être  
  
J'aurais voulu être immortel  
Pour pouvoir être au Ministère  
Et être un leader perpétuel  
Finir par commander la Terre.  
  
J'aurais voulu changer sans douleur  
Pour pouvoir supporter ma vie  
J'aurais voulu garder mes traits  
Pour ne pas me trouver si laid  
Pour ne pas me trouver si laid...  
  
J'aurais voulu un sort miracle  
Pour me faire changer de peau  
Et pour pouvoir me trouver beau  
Tout là haut sur mon piedestacle  
Tout là haut sur mon piedestacle...  
  
J'aurais voulu être un sang pur  
Pour avoir un programme crédible  
Pour que le nom de Voldemort  
Connaisse un sort un peu meilleur  
Pour avoir une meilleur allure... 


	4. air du moldu

Air du moldu  
  
  
Que se passe-t-il en ce moment?  
Est-ce la fin du monde qui sont ces gens?  
Mais qui sont ces gens?  
  
Vous allez vous promener en robe  
Dans des costumes bizarres  
Et la dans la rue  
Dites des mots étranges.  
Habitants d'un autre univers  
Sommes nous du même monde,   
Nous tous dans cette folle ronde?  
  
Annoncez-vous la fin du monde?  
Pourquoi se rassember ici?  
Qui est ce Harry?  
Dites moi ce qui se passe...  
...Quelqu'un qui a disparu...  
Mais non je ne sais pas qui c'est  
Comment voulez-vous que je sache  
Qui est de votre monde?  
  
C'est un enfant que vous fêtez  
Un survivant si j'ai compris  
Cette guerre dont vous parlez  
Nous n'en avons rien remarqué...  
Ah, vous êtes des sorciers...  
SORCIERS???!!!! (...Oubliette)  
  
Refrain:  
Qu'est ce que c'est que cette pottermania?  
Et puis qui est ce gars là?  
Moi qui suis d'un tout autre monde  
Dites moi ce qu'est cette fête,  
Toutes ces tenues ridicules.  
  
Dites-moi ce qui se fête  
Et qui est Harry Potter  
Je vous vois lancer des fusées  
Faire pleuvoir des étoiles filantes  
Envoyez vous toujours des lettre par hibou?  
Qu'est ce que c'est que cette pottermania?  
Qu'est ce que c'est que cette pottermania? 


	5. Animagus

Animagus(travesti)  
  
  
  
Quand j'attends dans la rue  
J'entends les moldus qui murmurent:  
Regardez ce chat sur le mur  
Dans le quartier on ne l'a jamais vu  
Est-ce un chat de gouttière?  
Est-ce un de ces chats qui èrent?  
Regardez-moi cette droiture  
Droiture du dos du chat sur le mur.  
  
  
Si vous pouviez voir mon vrai aspect  
Me voir changer toute mon allure  
Mais à coup sur vous n'êtes prêts  
De voir une sorcière sur ce mur.  
Vous vendriez votre ame   
Pour m'avoir comme chat   
De compagnie madame  
Mais je ne vous suivrai pas.  
N'en faites pas un drame  
Je ne suis pas Pupus  
Oui je suis une femme  
Et même une animagus...  
  
Animagus et sorcière   
Animagus passepartout  
Animagus quel rêve  
Animagus gros matou  
Animagus tous le jour  
Animagus dans la nuit  
Animagus pour toujours  
Animagus c'est ma vie.  
  
  
Je suis sorcière jusqu'aux pieds  
J'en suis fière vous savez  
Je suis un beau chat tigré  
Quand je me suis transformée  
Nul encore ne le sait  
A tous je l'ai caché  
Je suis un chat parfait  
La j'attends toute le journée  
  
Animagus, Animagus...  
  
  
  
  
Voila, j'ai décidé de suivre vos idées de faire quelque chose de plus construit.  
Tout d'abord je publierai ceux qui sont prets puis je retravaillerai le premier.  
Je laisse "Harry, il s'appelle Harry" mais en théorie, cela ne fera pas partie du total.  
Meme si j'ai quelques idées pour la suite, toute suggestion est la bienvenue  
  
  
Un peu de patience pour la suite, s'il vous plait.  
Je travaille aussi sur le miroir... 


	6. un garcon pas comme les autres

Un garcon pas comme les autres  
  
Ginny:  
Harry il s'appelle Harry  
Je suis folle de lui  
C'est un garçon pas comme les autres   
Mais moi je l'aime , c'est pas d'ma faute   
Même si je sais  
Qu'il ne m'aimera jamais  
Harry il s'appelle Harry  
Je suis folle de lui  
La première fois que je l'ai vu   
J'me suis j'tée sur lui dans la rue   
Quand je lui ai dit  
Que je n'aimerai que lui  
C'était à la Saint-Valentin   
J'étais seule et j'avais besoin   
De parler à quelqu'un  
Il ne voulait pas écouter  
Mon poeme il n'a pas apprécié  
Malfoy a ri et j'ai pleuré  
Harry il s'appelle Harry  
Je suis folle de lui  
Dans sa tête il y a que du quidditch  
Il est le meilleur et je l'admire  
Mais il ne voit pas  
Que moi Ginny je suis là  
Tous les soirs il est à cote  
Avec Ron en train de bavarder   
Où avec d'autres amis  
Oui je sais y'a d'autres garçons   
Je devrais me faire une raison  
Essayer de l'oublier ... mais  
Harry il s'appelle Harry  
Je suis folle de lui  
C'est un garçon pas comme les autres   
Et moi je l'aime c'est pas d'ma faute   
Même si je sais  
Qu'il ne m'aimera jamais...  
  
  
  
bon, je publie quand meme celui la, mais je vais suivre ton avis Malalou...  
Je vais y travailler un peu plus des que j'aurai le temps, pour changer toutes les paroles.  
entre temps, si quelqu'un veut faire la même chose... vous êtes les bienvenus. 


End file.
